The present invention relates to a separator plate construction for a vibratory separator machine.
By way of background, in the building materials industry, pressed boards are fabricated by pressing chips, flakes and slivers of wood with a suitable binder. These chips, flakes and slivers are made by shaving rotating logs with a blade, much in the manner in which a lathe shaves metal. However, during the process of shaving the log, rolls or curls of sheet material are also formed. These rolls, which are called "cigars" in the industry, are formed by the wood curling during the shaving process.
In the past, the rolls or "cigars", when not separated from the other particles, and pressed into boards with a binder, created voids therein or weak spots in the surface which formed depressions when they broke. Obviously this resulted in pressed boards which were not commercially desirable.